1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, and an electrode material for forming stamper used as the material of such an electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disks such as CD and DVD are mass-produced by using a mother disk called stamper. FIG. 8 shows a conventional stamper manufacturing method. First, as shown in FIG. 8A, a photoresist film 102 is formed on a glass substrate 101 by spin coating or other process, and then, as shown in FIG. 8B, the photoresist film 102 is exposed by laser beam and a latent image 102a is formed. The photoresist film 102 is developed, and a pattern having a groove 102b as shown in FIG. 8C is formed. Then, as shown in FIG. 8D, a nickel thin film 103 is formed on the surface of the photoresist film 102 and glass substrate 101 by sputtering, vapor deposition or other method. Next, as shown in FIG. 8E, using the nickel thin film 103 as electrode, nickel electrocasting is applied on the surface of the nickel thin film 103, and a nickel layer 104 is formed. As shown in FIG. 8F, the nickel layer 104 is separated from the glass substrate 101, and, for example, the top surface of the nickel layer 104 in FIG. 8F is polished, and a stamper 104A is obtained.
A further higher recording density is required in optical disks. To meet the demand of high recording density for assuring a storage capacity of over tens of GB in a disk of 12 cm in diameter expected in future, the conventional laser beam cutting using laser beam is not applicable, and electron beam cutting using electron beam is noticed as a method replacing the laser beam cutting. According to the electron beam cutting, as compared with the conventional laser beam cutting, a pattern of higher definition can be formed.
For electron beam cutting, however, the electron absorption sensitivity of the resist material must be improved, and an electron-attracting radical such as chlorine, sulfur or fluorine is added to the resist material. But in the process of nickel electrocasting, the electron-attracting radical in the resist material and the nickel thin film react with each other, and the nickel thin film is damaged, and the quality of the stamper deteriorates.
It is hence an object of the invention to present a thin film for forming stamper not deteriorating the quality of stamper by reaction with the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material, and an electrode material for forming stamper used as the material of such an electrode.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Ru element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented. Further, the electrode excellent in flatness is formed, so that the S/N ratio of the optical disk may be enhanced.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Cu element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and P element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Mg element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Cr element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented. Further, the electrode excellent in flatness is formed, so that the S/N ratio of the optical disk may be enhanced.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Au element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Si element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The electrode material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Ti element is added in a range of less than 50 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The material for forming stamper of the invention is an electrode material for forming stamper used as a material of an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Ag element is added in a range of less than 50 percent by weight.
According to this electrode material for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented. Further, the electrode excellent in flatness is formed, so that the S/N ratio of the optical disk may be enhanced.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Ru element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented. Further, the electrode excellent in flatness is formed, so that the S/N ratio of the optical disk may be enhanced.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Cu element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and P element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Mg element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Cr element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented. Further, the electrode excellent in flatness is formed, so that the S/N ratio of the optical disk may be enhanced.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Au element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Si element is added in a range of less than 25 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Ti element is added in a range of less than 50 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented.
The thin film for forming stamper of the invention is a thin film for forming stamper used as an electrode formed on the surface of a patterned resist material for electrocasting a stamper material, in which Ni element is a principal component, and Ag element is added in a range of less than 50 percent by weight.
According to this thin film for forming stamper, since reaction between Ni in the electrode material and the electron-attracting radical contained in the resist material is suppressed, deterioration of stamper quality can be prevented. Further, the electrode excellent in flatness is formed, so that the S/N ratio of the optical disk may be enhanced.
For the ease of understanding of the invention, reference numerals in the accompanying drawings are enclosed in parentheses, but it must be noted that the invention is not limited to the illustrated embodiments alone.